


The Good Wife's Folly

by milksalamander



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milksalamander/pseuds/milksalamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Sesshomaru’s mother lays next to her husband, inhaling the smell of his lover, she laments on the cause of his unfaithfulness</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Wife's Folly

There’s a doctrine that I have held dearly to my heart for centuries. So dearly that it has dictated the way in which I have lived for the entirety of our marriage. You must know what it is, my Lord, I have repeated it around you many times. They were the words of my mother:

_“Against a dutiful wife, a man can do no treason.”_

In the naiveté of my youth, I believed her whole heartedly. At the time I did not understand truly why I believed it so. From my memory, I explained it as my “natural desire” to please you. And, as I pursued to make this “natural desire” satisfied, all of my energy was channeled to becoming the perfect wife and, when our child came, the perfect mother.

Now, as you lay next to me saturated in _that girl’s_ stench, I realize my folly. While I strived to be my definition of a perfect and dutiful wife, I completely ignored your most intimate desires. You are a very strange demon, my Lord; you feel emotions in a way that is foreign to our kind. Loud declarations of love and public displays of affection were your only means of express the love you felt for me. And I, the cold woman that I am, laughed off those words and become crossed with those displays. I could not fathom why you’d act in such a vulgar manner.

Who taught you to only understand love when it is presented for the entire world to see? Why can you not grasp the concept of a quiet, subdued love? Are you part human? Were you raised by them? There is nothing I wish for but to understand you. Alas, I have lost my chance to, for you have closed you mind off to me. Much like your heart, you mind and its deepest of thoughts now belong to her

But do not pity me, if you do not already. I have grown to accept this mental and cardinal abandonment. I had my opportunities to try to love you in the way you want to be loved, and with every opportunity I have failed. Your patience with my heartlessness has run out, and you have found another woman who will give you what you truly want.

I understand that it is my actions that forced you to snatch away your affections towards me while so selfishly keep mine. My inability to freely express my affection for you, as well as your inability to understand that others may express love in a very different way, has finally driven you away from me. The only option I have left is to hope that one day you will see that my love for you has held strong and cleanse yourself of that stench once and for all. For this, I am ready and willing to wait for all eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect more fics about Inu no Taisho, Sesshoumaru's mom, and Izayoi? Maybe? If I find inspiration?   
> I really like writing about them and it's kinda sad I don't see many great fics about them.   
> So I guess I'll write my own.


End file.
